Vocaloid High School
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: International singing sensation Rin Kagamine transfers to her identical twin brother Len's high school, Vocaloid High School, on orders from her mother, Miriam. On her first day, she makes friends and catches the attention of a few guys. Multiple pairings! Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.
1. Chapter 1: The Concert

Chapter 1: The Concert

International singing sensation Rin Kagamine made a mess of her closet as she tried to pick out an outfit to wear to her concert. She was looking for one outfit in particular, and was having no luck finding it.

"ARGH!" Rin shouted in frustration. "Where the hell is that damn outfit?"

"Are you by any chance looking for your punk schoolgirl outfit?" Rin's mother, Miriam asked from the other side of the door of Rin's room.

"Yes, but I can't seem to find it!" Rin yelled.

"That's because I have it. I'm coming in!" Miriam yelled back. She opened the door to her daughter's room.

Rin's room consisted of a huge maple wood closet, a huge bed with a black and purple leopard print bed spread, and a maple wooden dresser. The floor was maple wood as well. The walls were painted purple.

Miriam handed Rin her punk school girl outfit, which was a red school uniform-like top with detached sleeves and a black tie attached to it, a black miniskirt with mesh-like stuff at the bottom, black leggings, and long red boots with black laces.

Rin enthusiastically took the outfit from her mom's hands. "Thanks mom!" Her face took on an enthusiastic smile.

_So enthusiastic, just like her dad_, Miriam thought fondly.

The Kagamine twins were the spitting image of their mom. The three of them had short blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. Their dad, Bruno, looked nothing like them. He had short brown hair, tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes. He was hardly ever home because his job required him to travel to many different places. Rin didn't grudge him for that. After all, he was providing for his family.

Miriam left Rin's room to let her change for the concert. Rin put on the outfit and walked out of her room and into the living room, where her brother and mom now were.

"Len, are you coming to my concert?" Rin asked her identical twin brother, who was sitting in the living room's La-Z boy chair.

Len simply nodded.

"Let's go, kids! We don't wanna be late." Miriam said. She and the twins left the Kagamine residence.

~Line break~

The concert had officially started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, singing her song Decoy, give it up for Rin Kagamine!" The announcer exclaimed.

The audience went crazy as Rin began to sing.

**(A/N: Song is Decoy by Paramore. Italics= Rin singing.)**

_Close your eyes and make believe  
This is where you wanna be  
Forgetting all the memories  
Try to forget love 'cause love's forgotten me_

Well, hey, hey, baby, it's never too late  
Pretty soon you won't remember a thing  
And I'll be as distant as stars  
Reminiscing, your heart's been wasted on me

_You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you  
My little decoy, don't look so blue  
You should have seen right through  
I'm using you  
My little decoy  
My little decoy!_

Living life inside a dream  
Time is changing everything  
Forgetting all the memories  
And I'm forced into you  
Just cause you're into me

Well, hey, hey, baby, it's never too late  
When I'm gone you won't remember a thing  
But I can't stay and no, I won't wait  
I was gone from the very first day

_You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you  
My little decoy, don't look so blue  
You should have seen right through  
I'm using you  
My little decoy_

I'm not sorry at all  
Not sorry at all, not sorry  
No, I won't be sorry at all  
Not sorry at all, not sorry, no  
I'd do it over again

_Don't look so blue  
My little decoy  
You should have seen right through  
My little decoy  
You've never been so used_

My little decoy  
As I'm using you  
My little decoy

The audience applauded loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rin had been transferred to Len's high school, Vocaloid High School, on orders from her mother. Today was her first day.

Rin was wearing the Vocaloid High school uniform. The uniform was a black jacket, a white dress shirt, a light blue ribbon, a short black pleated skirt, white knee high socks, and brown loafers.

″Do I really have to wear this uniform every day?″ Rin asked Len. He was wearing an outfit similar to hers, only with black pants instead of a skirt, and a light blue tie instead of a light blue ribbon.

″Yeah, you do." Len replied. "Last year, when I was a sophomore; this group of girls, who were seniors, disobeyed the dress code so much that the principal enforced a uniform policy."

"I guess they don't value self expression, then." Rin said.

"You're allowed to wear jewelry and headbands and stuff like that, but you still have to wear the uniform." Len said. "Now let's get to school. We don't wanna be late."

~Line break~

The Kagamine twins were at school now.

Rin was taking in her surroundings, when suddenly; an aquamarine haired girl with eyes to match attacked her brother in a hug.

"Hi Len-Kun!" The girl exclaimed in happiness.

"Hi Miku-Chan." Len said with a smile.

_Ah, so this is Miku_, Rin thought. Miku was her brother's girlfriend. He had mentioned her many times.

"Miku, get off Len before you suffocate him!" A girl with pink hair and blue eyes exclaimed.

Miku did not listen to Luka (the girl with pink hair and blue eyes), so Akita, a girl with yellow hair styled in a ponytail and yellow eyes had to pry her off of him.

"Miku, as much as I'm sure Len loves your hugs, he probably doesn't want you to suffocate him." Akita's boyfriend Dell Honne said. Luka's boyfriend Leon chuckled.

"Guys, this is my identical twin sister." Len gestured to Rin.

Miku let out a loud squeal, causing Luka, Akita, Leon, and Dell to put their hands over their ears. "Len-Kun, you never told me your sister was the international singing sensation Rin Kagamine!"

Rin sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck with one hand. "I wouldn't really call myself a sensation. I only got in the music business two years ago."

"You are too a sensation! You're on the cover of every single teen magazine!" Luka exclaimed. She took a magazine out of her bag. On the cover was Rin, wearing black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, a white t-shirt, and a solid black vest. On her feet were white flats. Her short layered blonde hair had a black bow headband in it.

"I loved that outfit! It was so cute! Too bad the designer wouldn't let me keep it." Rin pouted.

"Your voice is amazing, Rin! I was wondering if you wanted to sing with me in the talent show. It's on April 1st." Miku said. "I like singing, but not alone. I asked the others, and they all said no."

"Sure, I would love to." Rin said.

Miku hugged Rin. "Yay!"

_Wow, it's only my first day at this school, and I already have friends. Yay!_ Rin thought happily.

Akita's face took on a look of disgust. "Yuck. Look who Meiko's new boyfriend is." She gestured to a girl with short light brown hair and light brown eyes kissing a guy with long purple hair styled in a ponytail.

"Gakupo? Yuck." Luka stuck out her tongue. "I hate that guy."

"Who doesn't?" Miku agreed. "The dude's a douche."

"He's perfect for Meiko, because she's such a bitch." Akita chimed in. Everyone else (except Rin, because she knew absolutely nothing about the people that were just mentioned) nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm gonna head to class early so I can meet the teachers, since I haven't met them yet. Bye guys!" Rin waved to her new friends and walked away from the courtyard and towards the school. While walking towards the school, she heard a shout of "watch out!"

A blue haired boy on a skateboard crashed into Rin and knocked both of them on their butts. His skateboard came to a stop in front of a wall.

"Ouch." Rin groaned.

The blue haired boy got himself up off the ground and offered Rin a hand. She took it and he hoisted her up off the ground and then let go of her hand and picked up his skateboard.

"Sorry about that." The boy said to Rin. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay." Rin said.

"I'm Kaito." The blue haired boy said. He held out a hand to shake. Rin shook it and said "I'm Rin."

"I know who you are." Kaito said. "You're Len's identical twin sister."

"That I am." Rin said. "Well, I gotta get to class. Bye Kaito!" She waved and walked towards her first class, English with Mr. Kiyoteru.

_Rin sure is cute_, Kaito thought dreamily. _She's the cutest_ _girl I've ever seen! _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rin was now in English class. Her teacher assigned her a seat and gave her a copy of the class's assigned reading, the novel Animal Farm by George Orwell. He also assigned her a seat next to a boy who looked like a red haired, red eyed version of Kaito.

"Hey. I'm Akaito. What's your name?" The red haired boy asked Rin.

"Rin," Rin said, not taking her eyes off the book. The whole point of class was to actually do work, which Akaito was not doing.

"You're pretty cute," Akaito said. "I can see why my brother likes you."

Rin took her eyes off the book and looked at Akaito in confusion. "Who's your brother?"

"Kaito." Akaito replied.

_Kaito likes me? Really? _Rin thought in confusion.

"Seriously? But you guys look nothing alike!" Rin exclaimed.

"You don't have to look alike to be siblings." Akaito said.

"Good point." Rin said.

"So, there's a dance tonight, and I don't have a date yet." Akaito said.

"I've never been to a dance." Rin said. "I've always wanted to go to one."

"How would you like to be my date?" Akaito asked her.

"She can't, because she's already going with me!" A tall boy with brown hair and glasses exclaimed. Rin remembered her brother mentioning him. Len refers to him as Big Al, because his name is Al and he's the tallest guy in school. He's even taller than the teachers.

"I don't even remember you asking me." Rin said.

"That's because he DIDN'T ask you." Akaito said bluntly.

"Rin, will you go to the dance with me?" A white haired guy named Piko asked.

"No, go with me!" Big Al exclaimed.

"No, me!" Akaito exclaimed.

"Don't go with any of them, go with me!" Gakupo exclaimed.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "I thought Meiko was your girlfriend."

"I broke up with her an hour ago. I got tired of her bitchiness." Gakupo said. "So, what do you say about being my date for the dance?"

"Say no!" Akaito, Piko, and Big Al exclaimed all at once.

"Well, aren't you popular?" Said an amused Akita, who was sitting right behind Rin.

"Not funny, Akita." Rin grumbled.

"Rin, please go to the dance with me!" Akaito, Gakupo, Piko, and Big Al exclaimed all at once.

"Ugh!" Rin clutched her head in frustration. "I'm trying to work, so shut the hell up!"

"Yeah, guys." Akita backed her friend up. "Quiet."

The guys shut up and went back to their work. They didn't ask Rin about the dance for the rest of class.

Soon, lunch time came. Rin was in the cafeteria, sitting at a table with her brother and their group of friends. Rin told them about the annoying guys who pestered her during English class.

"All of those guys asked you to go to the dance with them?" Luka asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I didn't agree to go with either of them. They're all really annoying." Rin said.

"Indeed they are. Especially my brother." Kaito said.

"I still don't get how you and Akaito are siblings." Dell said to Kaito.

"He's adopted." Kaito said.

"So, Rin-chan, do you think any guys in this school are cute?" Miku asked, intertwining one of her hands with one of Len's hands.

_Definitely_, Rin thought to herself dreamily. She thought Kaito was really cute.

"Um, no." Rin lied.

"I don't believe that for a second." Akita said. "There are so many cute guys in this school. Of course, none of them are as cute as Dell."

The bell for last class rang. Rin had gym last, with Dell, Kaito and Akita. And Akaito.

Rin went to her locker to get her gym clothes. There was a note in her locker. How that got in her locker was beyond Rin. She read the note.

_**Hey cutie, how about you go to the dance with me? **_

_**-Gakupo**_

Rin crumpled up the note and put it in the trash. She made it very clear she wasn't interested in going to the dance with anyone. Well, maybe Kaito.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rin was in gym class now. Her gym clothes were a yellow T-shirt, black sneakers, yellow socks that were not overly long but not overly short, and solid black spandex shorts. She brought the sneakers with her, because she knew the school uniform's loafers were not suitable shoes for gym class. Her hair was in a tiny side ponytail. She had just enough hair to put it up.

Rin spotted Kaito sitting alone on the bleachers. Akita and Dell were on the set of bleachers on the other side of the gym.

Rin sat next to Kaito. "Hi." She gave a small, pleasant smile.

"Hey." Kaito said. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "What Akaito said about me was true."

"You mean...you like me?" Rin asked.

"Um...yeah." Kaito said, blushing. "You're pretty cute, and really nice.

"You're not so bad yourself." Rin blushed. "So um...would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Sure." Kaito said.

_Why did Rin ask him out and not me?_ Akaito thought, looking at his brother in bewilderment. _I'm way hotter than Kaito_, he thought.

Gym class ended and Rin went to her locker. Her friends rushed up to her locker.

"I heard you're going to the dance with Kaito. OMG! Maybe you guys will start dating, get married, and have all kinds of adorable children!" Miku said, hyperventilating.

"Whoa there, Miku. Calm down." Akita said.

"Do you guys wanna come over to my house and help me pick out an outfit?" Rin asked.

"Yes!" Miku exclaimed.

"Sure." Akita said.

~Line break~

"I think you should wear this outfit." Miku said to Rin. She threw an outfit on Rin's bed. The outfit was a pair of black skinny jeans, a red spaghetti strap tank top that had a black star on it, and a black smock.

"With these shoes." Akita chimed in. She handed Rin a pair of black high heeled boots.

Rin went into the bathroom and changed into the outfit. Then she went back in her room.

"Well? How do I look?" She asked the girls.

Akita and Miku gave her a thumbs up. "Good."

"Is the dance casual dress? Or do I have to wear my school uniform? Because if I do, then there was no point in changing." Rin said.

"It's casual. You can wear whatever you want." Akita said.

"We're gonna go home and change. See you at the dance." Miku said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kaito's POV

Everyone was at the dance.

"You look amazing." I told Rin.

"Thanks." Rin said, blushing.

A slow song started to play. It was Here Without You by 3 Doors Down.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Rin's POV

Kaito held out a hand. I took it, and he led me onto the dance floor. We found a spot next to Luka and Leon. Luka gave me a thumbs-up as I danced with Kaito.

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

Kaito's POV

"I'm just going to come out with this. I like you, Rin. A lot." I said.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, girl, it's only you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

"I like you too." Rin said.

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" I asked. Rin nodded.

_I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, it's only you and me_

My arms wrapped tightly around her waist and I kissed her lips.

Rin's POV

Miku ran over to me, along with Akita and Luka.

Miku smirked. "You see, I told you they would end up together!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rin's POV

Today was the day of the talent show. Miku and I were up first.

The teachers let students wear whatever they want (within reason) for the talent show. I was wearing a short black Lolita dress with a white top hat, white tights, and black flats. Miku wore an outfit similar to mine, except the dress was blue and she was wearing black tights, white flats, and a black top hat.

″Ladies and gentlemen, singing the song Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep by AFI, give it up for Rin Kagamine and Miku Hatsune!″ The teacher who was announcing the talent show exclaimed.

″Ready, Rin?″ Miku asked.

″Hell yeah! Let's do this!″ I exclaimed.

We got on stage and started to sing.

**(A/N: Italics= Rin singing, bold italics= Miku singing.)**

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep_  
_**This is what I brought, you may forget me**_  
_I promise to depart, just promise one thing  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

_**This is what I brought you, this you can keep**_  
_This is what I brought, you may forget me_  
_I promise you my heart, just promise to sing_  
_**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep **__**  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**_

_This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me  
This is what I thought, so think me naive_  
_**I'd promise you a heart, you'd promise to keep**_  
_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_  
_**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

As I took in the cheering students, only one thought was in my mind: _I think I__m gonna like Vocaloid High School_.

THE END

**A/N: Please review! **


End file.
